Reunited: An SVU Inspired Story
by midniteserenity
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's hotshot SUV detective, is known for being far from level-headed. However, he is unbelievably thorough with any case thrown at him. What happens, though, when his latest hits close to home? Written Law & Order: SVU style.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing against any of the characters. As luck (or misfortune, depending on how you wish to see it) would have it, this lineup seemed to work for me. Also, I do not own any of these characters…only the twisted story you're about to read._**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm really having a great time." a young woman said, holding onto her boyfriend's arm as they strolled down the street.

The young man stared into her eyes, smiling. Never had he known love like this before. "So am I." he said.

As the couple wandered further, the young man noticed an abandoned alley. _Perfect_, he thought to himself with a mischievous grin. Without warning, he shoved his girlfriend in.

"KONOHAMARU-KUN!" she screamed, stumbling. Before she could scream any further, her leg hit a table.

Konohamaru stood over her with lust in his eyes. "Sorry babe," he whispered huskily into her ear, "I couldn't wait any longer.

"What do you-" the young woman said before being cut off by a soul-searing kiss. Both moaned, fingers soaring across their counterpart's covered skin. Konohamaru pushed the young woman backwards onto the abandoned table, nibbling on her neck.

The young woman moaned softly, tangling her fingers into his unruly hair. As she pulled him closer, something blue caught her eye. "I don't think we're alone." she whispered.

"Let 'em watch." Konohamaru whispered. "I've always wanted an audience."

The young woman blushed, looking down. As she did, she noticed a bloody hand and froze. Konohamaru stopped his ministrations, wondering what was wrong with his lover. "Moegi-chan," he began, "are you ok?"

Moegi, caught in a sort of trance, walked closer to the hand. As she did, she noticed the blue thing from before was being covered by a few cardboard boxes. Curiosity getting the better of her, she lifted one of the boxes. All that was heard afterward was screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

West 75th Street was crowded with police cars, an ambulance, the Konoha medical examiner's vehicle, three crime scene investigation vehicles and other assorted cars, trucks, vans and SUVs. Residents and business owners from the buildings nearby crowded the streets, attempting to figure out what all the commotion was about. An especially greedy vendor decided to reopen his food truck and serve coffee and various snacks to the bystanders.

While officers roped off the scene and attempted to keep nosy bystanders from approaching, the lead medical examiner shook her head, sickened. In her 15 years on the force, she still could not get over the gruesome means that humans had of injuring and killing one another. This particular scene, while not the most gruesome she's had to investigate, ranked as one of the worst.

As everyone began trying to uncover what sort of mess occurred, an unmarked 2006 Ford Crown Victoria pulled up two buildings away. The two occupants got out, arguing. Anyone listening to them would figure that the two were forced to work together. Most people, in fact, placed bets on who would injure or kill the other first. Contrary to popular belief, however, the two were best friends. In fact, the two requested to work with one another after working an especially trying case together.

Unfortunately, their high level of mutual respect and friendship does not kill their constant bickering…

"I hope you have a dust buster back at the house." a black-haired man muttered to his companion.

"It's not my fault you drive like a psycho." a blond-haired man replied. "I wouldn't have spilled my popcorn."

"Dobe, I'll never understand how you can eat that sweet crap." the black-haired man said, rolling his eyes.

As the two approached the crime scene, the uniformed officers opened the roped area for them. They took in the scene before them. A dark alley between a sweets shop and a seven story apartment building was crowded with other officers. An unmistakable metallic odor filled the area. Blood was splattered across the apartment building, a nearby trash dumpster and a few other random objects. Blood also poured from one of the bodies, a young child.

"Detectives," the medical examiner, a woman named Shizune, began, "so nice of you to join our festive little party!"

The black-haired man snorted. "Some party." he said. "What do we know so far?"

"Do you always have to cut to the chase so fast Sasuke?" Shizune asked with a mock pout. "Two victims here: a young woman and a small boy." Shizune leads the detective over to a small body, uncovering the carnage. "The boy, by my best guess, is no more than 7 or 8 years old. From what I can tell right now, it looks like blunt force trauma to his nose and right eye is the cause of death. I'll know more when I get him back to the house." The detective, Sasuke Uchiha, gazes at the boy. The child's bluish-black hair is caked with blood. There is crusted blood surrounding the right side of his face. His left eye has a bluish ring around it, as if someone painted it there.

Shizune finally covers the body and stands, wiping her brows. "If you and your wandering partner will follow me, I'll show you guys our second victim." she says. Sasuke nodded, searching the sea of officers for his oddball partner. Seeing him near an examiner technician, he points the way to Shizune. "Looks like he beat us to the punch."

A couple moments later, the emergency crew had finished loading a young woman onto a stretcher. As they began the final preparations of preparing her for a trip to the hospital, Shizune began to speak. "Meet our second victim. To be honest with you, it's a miracle that she's survived this long." With a sigh, she finally continued. "I have no idea if the rape kit will show fluids or not, but I can definitely explain one of the things that penetrated her." Shizune then reached over to an evidence bag lying on the ground. The Uchiha stared at the object in her hands, officially disgusted. "This pipe was shoved so deep into her vagina that I would be amazed if she is able to have any other children." Handing the object to the detective, she continued. "She also has cuts and bruises all over her body. Whoever did this to her was malicious and likely someone she knew. An attack this brutal is personal."

The blond, meanwhile, continued gazing at the young woman. Her bluish-black hair was caked in blood. Her face was splattered with blood and covered in bruises. Her lip was split open and swollen, much like her eyes. Her chest had knife marks, some deeper than others. Each arm was nearly blue from wrist to shoulder. Each of her legs were covered in marks similar to her arms. The more he looked on, the more the blonde shuddered. Once he heard Shizune mention the metal pipe, he froze.

Uchiha, once Shizune finished her description and walked away, went to his partner. "How sick can people get?" he asked, looking at the blond. No answer. Sasuke looked at him, confused. "You know her, Dobe?"

"Yeah." the man called Dobe replied, shuddering. "She's my ex-wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Konoha SVU Squad Room, 225 E. 85th Street_

As soon as one stepped onto the fifth floor of Senju Hall, that person would melt into the chaotic vibe. Phones seemed to play an aggravating symphony for every officer's so-called enjoyment. Mountains of paperwork from cases old and new were piled on just about every desk in sight. Officers wandered almost constantly from one part of the building to the other, doing everything from grabbing more of the stale, lackluster crap that someone dared call coffee to checking with the lab on some random issue or another.

In the back corner of this chaos, Detectives Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nara and Aburame jotted down and sorted through what little they knew about their latest case. Crime scene photos were littered across the Nara and Aburame's desks. The initial reports from the medical examiner and Konoha General's on-call doctor were neatly organized on the Uchiha's desk. Uzumaki's desk, by contrast, had an ass splattered across it.

Captain Kakashi Hatake took in the mess before him with a patented eye smile. The generally laid back cyclops noted the tired faces, particularly in the corner of the squad room. He sighed, wondering what kind of political bullshit had fallen into his department this time. Although it was only 8:45 in the morning, reporters from various sources, as well as the mayor's office, already tormented him with questions. _Go figure_, he thought to himself for at least the thirtieth time.

With a grunt, Hatake stood and walked out of his office. Sadly, the mayor (and, by proxy, the police commissioner) demanded enough information to hold a press conference at 10:30. Both offices claimed it was a means of calming the public. _Anything to get their faces on television_, Hatake thought with another grunt. He wandered to the back corner, hoping his star detectives knew a little more than they did at the crime scene. "What can you tell me about our victims?" he finally asked.

"Our young victim is named Arashi Hyuuga," Detective Aburame replied. "Age seven. He was a second year student at the Hidden Leaf Academy. The initial M.E. report found that blunt force trauma led to a brain hemorrhage. He died within twenty to thirty minutes of impact." As he spoke, the Aburame put up pictures taken of the damage.

Hatake closed his eye, sighing. He hated dealing with cases involving kids. "What about our second victim?" he asked.

"Victim number two is named Hinata Hyuuga," Detective Uchiha replied. "Age 30. She is a teacher of ninth year students at the Konoha School for the Gifted and Talented. Doctors at Konoha Hospital found several bruises scattered across her body. Her nose and arms were broken. Several deep cuts were found on her breasts and outside of her genitals. She's listed as critical and is in a coma."

Hatake sighed, closing his eye once again. No matter how one sliced it, the case was equally rank with political bullshit and personal drama. "Keep me posted on this," he finally told the detectives. "I'm being sweet-talked into a press conference at ten thirty."

"How troublesome!" the Nara muttered.

"Would one of you like to take my place?" Hatake asked, only half joking. Seeing no takers, he headed toward his office when a random thought crossed his mind. "Uzumaki, come with me to my office for a minute."

Uzumaki headed to said office, clearly not happy. Closing the door behind him, he stood in front of Hatake's desk. "What's up?" he asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Hatake began, "but isn't Hinata Hyuuga your ex-wife?"

Uzumaki nodded. "Unfortunately," he replied.

Hatake sighed, looking tiredly at his star detective. "As much as I may regret this later, I'm leaving you on the case," he said. Placing his right hand on Uzumaki's shoulder, he looked the young detective square in the eye. "I trust you to get the job done, Naruto. Don't make me regret it."

Uzumaki nodded, turning to leave. "No matter what happens," he began, "I just want justice for her and her son."

Once Uzumaki walked out, Hatake sat back in his chair. "I hope he doesn't pick a fight with Hiashi Hyuuga," he thought to himself. The sudden oncoming headache, however, further clouded Hatake's hopes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Home of Hiashi Hyuuga, 905 Byakugan Way_

Several birds soared gracefully above the Hyuuga estate. The white marble manor, enclosed in a number of places by ivy, had been featured on the front pages of several home and gardening magazines recently. The golden archway, covered with delicate white orchids, further showcased the beauty of the home.

As some fluffy white clouds soared above, one could hear a nearby bubbling brook. A known benefit of living in the Hyuuga manor was daily access to the river and a private hot spring. Meanwhile, four rabbits hopped along as the wind quietly spread the sweet smells coming from the numerous flowers lining the driveway.

Now, if only the inside of Hyuuga Manor was as serene and quiet as the outside…

"To what do I owe this unpleasant intrusion?" Hiashi Hyuuga, father and grandfather of the victim, asked.

Uzumaki smiled in a devilish fashion. "It's your lucky day!" he exclaimed. "I'm the lead detective investigating Hinata's attack."

Hiashi grumbled. "All these years and you still refuse to leave my daughter alone," he said.

Uzumaki rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Hyuuga!" he said. "My partner and I just happened to be the first on the scene. Nothing more, you arrogant prick!"

Hiashi turned away from Uzumaki and strolled toward a tray with tea and snacks on it. He fixed himself tea, then sat in a nearby chair. "I would offer you some," Hiashi began, "but that would imply that I appreciate your company."

"You son of a-" Uzumaki shouted, charging toward the victim's father.

Uchiha reached over, grabbing Uzumaki before he could land a punch. "Get ahold of yourself!" Uchiha yelled at his partner.

Hiashi took a delicate sip of his tea, sitting it on his coffee table. "You can't expect much more from him," he said. "Unlike myself and possibly you, he has no class."

Uzumaki gave the Hyuuga a cold stare. "You wouldn't know class if it reached up and bit you in the-" he said.

Uchiha put his hand across Uzumaki's mouth. "Anyway," he said, trying to keep his partner from making a mistake that the entire department would regret, "we came to discuss what you knew of Hinata's life before the attack."

Hiashi grunted, taking a small bite of his higashi (dry confection) and another sip of tea. "That useless daughter of mine is nothing more than a waste of air and space," he said. "She insisted on working in a charter academy rather than work somewhere that was more upstanding."

"You mean in a stuffy academy that you would approve of," Uzumaki grumbled.

Hiashi refused to dignify the Uzumaki's comment with an answer. "I told her that dealing with riff-raff would get her nowhere!" he shouted. "Now look! She may as well be a vegetable!"

Uzumaki growled. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" he asked. "You always did give her a hard time about not being up to your ridiculous standards. All that would do is justify you taking away her rights as your heir."

"You're a bit late on that one, Naruto," a voice called out from an adjoining room. In walked a young man with long brown hair and eyes as stern as Hiashi's. "He already passed her rights to her sister."

Uchiha turned, looking at the young man. "Neji?" he asked. "Neji Hyuuga? Is that really you?"

Neji looked in the Uchiha's direction and smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha!" he exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

Uchiha, in turn, smirked. "No kidding," he said. "How've you been?"

Hiashi snorted. "And just how do you know my nephew?" he asked. "Why are you being so familiar with him?"

"We went to college together," Uchiha replied, matching Hiashi's glare with one of his own. "Is that a problem, Hyuuga-san?"

Hiashi grunted, standing. "If that will be all, gentleman?" he said, motioning the two detectives toward the door.

As Uzumaki and Uchiha walked out the door, Uzumaki turned back to Hiashi and glared at him. "I may not be married to her anymore," he began, "but if you do anything more to hurt Hinata, I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Come on, Naruto," Uchiha said, grabbing Uzumaki's arm to lead him to the car.

Before they could leave, Neji stopped them. "Forgive Uncle Hiashi," he said to them, closing his eyes. "Naruto, you know how he is."

"Yeah," Uzumaki replied. "A real piece of work."

Neji nodded in agreement. He passed Uzumaki a piece of paper. "Talk to Kurenai Yuuhi," Neji told the detectives. "She's a fellow teacher at the school and a very close friend of Hinata's."

"Thanks Neji," Uchiha said.

"All I ask is one thing from you two," Neji said. "When you guys catch whoever did this to Hinata, I want the first punch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Konoha School for the Gifted and Talented, 192 Johann Bach Avenue_

As Detectives Nara and Aburame walked into the Konoha School for the Gifted and Talented, they were greeted with beautiful music. As they walked further, they could hear a teacher requesting that his students begin again from the fifth stanza of Beethoven's _An Ode to Joy_. Both men couldn't help but sway their heads back and forth, thoroughly enjoying the music.

Once they reached the main office, the detectives were greeted by a blonde woman with her long hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "How can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

Both men pulled out their badges. "Detectives Nara and Aburame, Konoha SVU," the Nara replied. "We need to speak with Principal Sarutobi."

"Of course," the blonde replied. "Sarutobi-sama's been expecting you." She stood and gestured toward a nearby hall. "Right this way."

After knocking at a door on the left side of the hallway, the blonde opened it and peeked her head in. "Sarutobi-sama," she began, "Detectives Nara and Aburame are here to see you."

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his stack of reports dictating how his school compared to other nearby charter schools. "Thank you, Yamanaka-san," he said. "Please send them in."

As the two detectives settled into their chairs, it was the Aburame who was the first to speak. "First of all, we're sorry to have to meet you because of such horrid circumstances," he said.

The elderly man looked at the two detectives. His eyes were red and sunken, as if he hadn't known the comforts of a good night's sleep. "That's all right, detective-san," Sarutobi replied. "Hyuuga-san's attack has hurt her students almost as much as it did her. These kids love her. I've yet to run into a student who had anything bad to say about Hyuuga-san."

"What was she like as a teacher?" Nara asked.

"She was truly one of a kind," Sarutobi replied. "Hyuuga-san was very dedicated to every student that had ever crossed her path. She often stayed late to tutor any students that were struggling with their studies. Often times, she and her son leave from here long after classes have officially ended."

Before either detective could ask anything more, a call interrupted their discussion. "I'm sorry detectives, but I have to take this," Sarutobi said with a sigh. "A principal's work is never done."

Nara and Aburame left the room, stopping to talk to the blonde secretary. "Excuse me, Yamanaka-san," Aburame began.

The blonde looked at the two detectives and smiled. "It's Ino," she said.

"Well, Ino-san," Nara began, "can you please direct us to Hyuuga-san's classroom?"

"Of course," she replied, standing. "Right this way."

It wasn't very difficult to determine which classroom belong to the victim. Flowers and balloons saying "Get Well Soon" littered the hallway surrounding her door. The door itself was covered in artwork depicting the same message. One drawing, a caricature of the victim, sat in the middle of the door with the phrase "We Miss You, Hyuuga-sama" etched across the bottom.

Detectives Nara and Aburame opened the classroom door, hoping to learn more about the victim. What they found instead was a mountain of cards, flowers, teddy bears and other goodies on her desk. Stepping into the room, they found a student lighting a candle next to a makeshift memorial. A picture of a child was surrounded by a wreath, flowers, toys and cards.

The student looked up, realizing she had an audience. The girl had wild brown hair and intense brown eyes. She stood and walked toward the two detectives, staring them down. "You two cops?" she asked.

"Indeed," Aburame replied.

The girl sighed, eyes downcast. "Please…do Hyuuga-sama justice!" she yelled between tears that she futilely tried to hide. "She and little Arashi-kun didn't deserve this!" The girl ran from the classroom, clearly upset.

"No running in the halls, Inuzuka-chan!" a voice yelled from behind Detective Nara. As the Nara turned, he noticed a brown-haired man with what looked like a scar on his nose. The man studied the detectives as he addressed them. "Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?"

The detectives once again flashed their badges. "Detectives Nara and Aburame, Konoha SVU," Nara replied.

"You must be investigating Hyuuga-san's attack," the man said. "I'm Iruka Umino. I teach twelfth year students."

"What can you tell us about Hyuuga-san?" Aburame asked.

"Only that her son and students were her world," Umino replied. "I've never seen such a dedicated teacher. I wish more were like her."

"Were there any students, parents or teachers that had a grudge against her?" Nara asked.

Umino laughed. "Far from it," he replied. "Everyone loves her! In fact, the 2015 graduating class begged her to be their class sponsor…and she just finished sponsoring a graduating class!" He smiled, recalling the Hyuuga's misadventures with the students. "Whenever their event planning took too long, the students played with Hyuuga-san's son and fixed dinner for them so she didn't have to cook later that night. Plus, she's always the first to volunteer for school activities."

"She sounds like quite a woman," Aburame said.

"She is," Umino said with a smile. "She's truly one-of-a-kind."

The detectives thanked Umino and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Swirling Leaves Teahouse, 367 W. Sannin_

Thunder and lightening crashed throughout the city, causing the ground to shake. The pouring rain that joined the deafening sky show sent small children scurrying in fear to their parents and forced lovers to dodge under empty awnings for cover.

The weather didn't seem to affect the mood of those inside the Swirling Leaves Teahouse, however. The café was packed, with customers crowding the lobby hoping for a decent seat. One could hear the constant chatter amongst all of the patrons, with topics ranging from celebrity gossip to predictions for upcoming sporting events.

One table, isolated in the back corner, had a slight aura of tension surrounding it. Was it a fighting couple? Well…not quite. Was it two people bickering over a common love interest? Far from it! Was it two friends arguing like an old married couple? Well…

"Dammit Dobe!" the Uchiha growled, wiping his shirt. "Did you really have to do that?!"

"What?" Uzumaki asked, feigning innocence. "I had to dry off somehow!"

"By shaking as if you're a dog?!" Uchiha asked, a vein popping out of his forehead.

Uzumaki shrugged his shoulders. "Got the job done, didn't it?" he asked.

Uchiha tried desperately to massage away his oncoming headache, but to no avail. "You're impossible!" he finally yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Uzumaki leaned forward with a devilish grin. "You didn't seem too upset when that girl behind us ended up with her bra showing," he said, winking at his partner.

Uchiha shook his head and snorted. "That's because she finally left me alone after asking me to go out with her for the seventeenth time in five minutes," he said. "She was being annoying."

"And obviously desperate if she wanted you," Uzumaki said. "I mean, you're obviously playing for the-"

A knife was soon embedded in the booth barely half an inch away from Uzumaki's left ear. "Finish that sentence and I won't miss next time," Uchiha said with malice in his voice.

Uzumaki laughed, pulling the knife out of the booth. "Lighten up, Teme," he said. "Not every woman is like that. So quit shutting them all out!"

Before Uchiha could retort, a beautiful woman stood before them. Her dark tresses, now soaked, were now plastered on her face in waves. Her once classy white top and skirt had long ago become a teenage boy's wet dream. Her heels weren't exactly helping her situation, either.

The woman, who looked about 35, stood between the two bickering detectives. "Are you the detectives that called me?" she asked, wondering how the guys before her could've ever become cops.

Uchiha and Uzumaki both nodded their heads. "Then I presume you must be Kurenai Yuuhi," Uchiha replied. With a nod, he continued. "I'm Detective Uchiha and this is my partner, Detective Uzumaki. We're with the Special Victims Unit."

_Uzumaki?_ Kurenai thought to herself. _Hinata, is this the man you left behind?_ She pulled up a chair and got comfortable. "I take it you wanted to talk to me about Hinata-chan."

"Yes," Uzumaki answered. "What can you tell us about Hinata's personal life?"

Kurenai stared at Detective Uzumaki strangely. _I think I understand what made you fall for a guy like him, Hinata_, she thought. _He gives off a strangely warm aura. You can't help but feel cared about when you're with him. He just seems-_

"Do you have anything useful to say, Ms. Yuuhi?" the Uchiha asked, tired of the spaced-out look in Kurenai's eyes.

Kurenai blinked, then blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "What was the question again?"

Uchiha growled lowly, muttering yet another complaint about women. "What can you tell us about Hyuuga-san?" he asked.

Kurenai sighed, closing her eyes. "Hinata was a woman who was truly in denial of her own feelings," she finally said.

Uzumaki looked at Kurenai strangely. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," Kurenai began, crossing her legs and leaning back, "she claimed to be a happy single woman. Yet, she never talked about dates, parties or anything even remotely like that. Her sex life was basically non-existent. Not to mention, she sighed a lot whenever we went out and some guy proposed to his girlfriend."

As Kurenai continued, Uzumaki closed his eyes…

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto-kun, what are you so nervous about?" Hinata asked. "You act like we're going out for the first time! What's wrong?"<em>

_Naruto blushed, frantically waving his hands back and forth. "Nothing, I swear!" he replied, laughing and scratching the back of his head. "It's just been that kind of day, I guess."_

_Hinata stared at him. "Don't lie to me," she said. "I can see it in your eyes that-"_

"_Your cinnamon bun, ma'am," a waiter said, sitting a large pastry in front of Hinata._

_Hinata's eyes sparkled. "Thank you very much," she said to the waiter, smiling. _

_The waiter then turned to Naruto. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" he asked, winking at the Uzumaki._

_Before Naruto could answer, Hinata made a face. "Oww!" she yelled. "There's something metal in my bun!"_

_Naruto stood, walking to Hinata's side. "What is it?" he asked her._

_Hinata pulled the object out of her pastry, gasping. "A ring?" she asked. "Naruto, what's-"_

_By that time, Naruto had gotten down on one knee and grabbed her right hand. "Hinata Hyuuga," he began, "will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Naruto!" Uchiha yelled, smacking the Uzumaki's arm.<p>

Uzumaki stared at the Uchiha. "I wasn't asleep," he muttered.

Uchiha smirked, turning back to Kurenai. "I apologize for my partner's behavior," he said. "Getting back to the subject, did she ever mention other friends or anyone that she was interested in?"

"No," Kurenai replied, staring at the Uzumaki once again.

Uzumaki shuddered, feeling like he was being studied. "Um…thank you for your time, Yuuhi-san," he said. "If you think of anything else," he paused to give Kurenai his card, "please give me a call."

Once Kurenai left, the Uzumaki grabbed at his hair. "What in Kami's name did Hinata tell her about me?" he asked. "I felt like I was being examined!"

Uchiha smirked, thoroughly enjoying his partner's discomfort. "Better you than me," he said. "What, were you a lousy lay or something?"

Uzumaki threw a balled up napkin at the Uchiha. "Very funny, Teme!" he yelled.

Uchiha moved the napkin aside, then leaned across the table. "Seriously, though," he began, "how come you never told me you were divorced?"

Uzumaki's aura immediately changed. One couldn't help but feel melancholy once you entered his presence. "It's a sore subject," he finally said with downcast eyes. "I still love her, even after all these years. But one day eight years ago, I came home to three things: an empty closet, her wedding ring on a small pillow, and a note that simply said one word: **sayonara**."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Office of the Medical Examiner_

_225 E. 85th Street_

"There isn't much more I can tell you," Uchiha said, updating Detective Nara on what he and Uzumaki discovered.

"We didn't get any good leads either," Nara replied. "She may as well have been a saint! What a drag!"

Uchiha nodded as a bell rang, signaling their arrival in the basement. "Let's just hope Shizune found something," he said, stepping out of the elevator.

As the two stepped into the office of the medical examiner, they were greeted with a cacophony of bells and buzzers from various equipment. An assortment of scraps and pieces of metal littered a few tables throughout the lab. One piece of metal in particular reeked of spoiled food and other unidentifiable yet pungent smells. The detectives could only assume that the metal was the bloody part of the dumpster from the alley. In the far left corner of the room, a microscope was surrounded by racks filled with test tubes.

"You should've called, detectives," Shizune said, taking her gloves off and walking toward them. "I could've saved you a trip."

Nara smiled. "What fun is that?" he asked. "Besides, it's too much of a drag to wait for your calls. You take too long!"

Shizune shook her head. "One of these days, I'm gonna get you to stop calling everything a drag," she said.

"What more can you tell us?" Uchiha asked, wanting to get away from the smelly metal as soon as possible.

Shizune pouted. "Ever the party pooper," she said. "Ok, gentlemen, let's start with blood samples. I found trace amounts of a strange element not found in this country. I'm running the sample through an international database to try narrowing down how it got in our little victim's blood." Shizune walked over to the smelly piece of metal. "This reeking piece of dumpster siding held a wonderful gift for you."

"Can't be that great," Nara muttered. "With a smell like that, it's too much of a drag to be useful."

Shizune laughed heartily. "On the contrary," she retorted. "Our perp got careless. He didn't fully wipe his hands before using the dumpster as a balance board. I was able to find three partial prints to work with."

Uchiha smacked his head with his hand. "You have to be kidding," he said. "No one is that stupid."

"This perp is," Shizune contradicted. "I'm willing to bet, judging by the prints, our killer thought he'd wiped his hands enough before losing balance."

"Thanks, Shizune," Nara replied as he and Uchiha began walking out of the lab.

"Sasuke?" Shizune began, stopping the Uchiha in his tracks. "Kakashi told me who our victims are to Naruto. Tell him not to give up or lose hope. I'll do whatever it takes to help that woman and child get justice." In exchange, Shizune gained a small smirk.

As Detective Uchiha returned to the squad room, he found his partner engrossed in a tattered photo. Sneaking a peak, Uchiha found one of the victims smiling and holding hands with his partner. As he gazed at Uzumaki, he found a man with closed eyes and a frustrated look on his face. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the old picture for dear life. When Uchiha began to walk away to give his partner some space, the man grunted. "I should've been there," he muttered.

Uchiha turned, eying Uzumaki. "Didn't you say you two divorced years ago?" he asked.

Uzumaki glared at his normally moody and semi-stoic partner. "What's your point?" he growled in response.

"How can you be there for a woman you haven't seen or heard from in nearly a decade?" Uchiha asked.

Uzumaki groaned, knowing his partner had a point. "I feel like I've failed her," he told Uchiha. "When we got married, I promised that I'd protect her or die trying." He sighed. "Now, she's in a coma and I'm struggling to find the murderer of her son…"

While Uzumaki ranted, Uchiha answered a call. As the person on the other end spoke, Uchiha raised his eyebrows, clearly interested. Once he hung up, he attempted to get Uzumaki's attention. "The hospital just called," Uchiha said.

Uzumaki, not hearing Uchiha, continued to rant. "…and she gets hurt. She didn't deserve that!" he said, becoming more upset by the moment.

"Naruto," Uchiha called, slightly irritated.

"…little boy should never have had to die like that!" Uzumaki said, turning red with anger.

"Naruto," Uchiha called again, becoming more annoyed by the second.

Instead of answering his partner, Uzumaki punched his desk, leaving a small dent in it. "WHY THE HELL WASN'T I THERE FOR HER?!" he yelled, his eyes turning red.

Uchiha, sick of calling Uzumaki, hit him in the back of the head. "GIVE IT A REST, DOBE!" he yelled. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Uzumaki rubbed the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he asked.

"For being an overemotional moron," Uchiha replied. "I've been trying to tell you that the hospital called. You can go explain yourself to your ex. She's awake"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Konoha Hospital_

_187 W. 66th St._

While Uchiha drove to the hospital, Uzumaki couldn't help but let his mind run in circles…

_A pipe?! A damn pipe?! _Naruto screamed in his head. _Knife wounds in her breasts and her…her…crotch?! Scars and bruises across her arms and legs?! Who the hell could be that mad with Hinata-chan? She doesn't bother a fly! At least…she didn't when _we_ were together. I'm sure that hasn't changed after all these years! What the hell happened?! Why Hinata-chan? And, just as important, why her little boy? What could a child have done to anyone that he had to die such a terrible death? _

"We're here," Uchiha said, taking the keys out of the ignition.

Konoha Hospital, to some, was an imposing building. Standing at twenty-seven stories, the building housed a world-class women's center, maternity and children's ward, teaching labs, doctor's offices, pharmacy and other amenities. Plus, a bridge led from the third floor of the hospital to the second floor of a shopping mall across the street.

As Uchiha and Uzumaki rode the elevator to the eighth floor, a piano instrumental version of Stevie Wonder's _As_ played through the speakers.

"Why don't you go talk to your ex when we get up there," Uchiha suggested. "I can talk to the doctor."

Uzumaki sighed, leaning his head onto the back of the elevator. "I don't even know what to say to her," he confessed. "I have so many things I want to tell her and so many things I need answers to."

Uchiha nodded, realizing just how personal the case was about to become for his partner. "All I ask is that you two get around to answering a few questions about the case," he told Uzumaki.

Once the doors opened, the detectives were greeted with four nurses chasing a patient with an IV sticking out of his arm. "Y'all ain't fucking with me no more!" the patient yelled. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Stop that man!" one of the nurses yelled.

The crazed patient attempted to push past the detectives, but found himself pinned to a wall next to the elevator instead. "I believe these ladies want to speak with you," Uzumaki said, holding the man's neck.

"Those wenches aren't ladies!" the man yelled. "They're trying to kill me! And you're helping them!" He squirmed, finding his wind cut off further. "I knew it! I knew it! The government is out to get me too! No one that knows how the world really works is sa-"

One of the nurses injected medicine into the man's arm. "Sorry about that," a young nurse said. "He escaped when I tried changing his IV bag and giving him the rest of his medicine." They guided the man into a waiting wheelchair. "He'll probably sleep for a few hours, then be back on track."

"No problem," Uchiha said, thankful he didn't have to hold the man's back and arms anymore.

The nurse looked at Uchiha, blushing and smiling. "I bet you get a lot of women offering to be pinned down by you," she told the detective. A moment later, she blushed and looked horrified. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!"

Uchiha snorted. "Hn," he replied.

"Eeeek!" she yelled, running down the hallway with her patient. Unfortunately for the paranoid man, he was only riding on one wheel.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a busty woman yelled, storming toward the crowd of nurses.

"Sorry Senju-sama," a nurse said. "Mr. Orochi escaped from his room again. Casey asked us to help her stop him."

The woman sighed. "I have got to teach her to stop going into that man's room and trying to work with him alone," she said, shaking her head. As she did so, she noticed the other two men standing with the nurses. "I suppose I have the two of you to thank."

"No problem," Uzumaki replied, smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Maybe you can help us, though."

"What can I do for you two?" the busty woman asked.

The detectives flashed their badges. "Detectives Uchiha and Uzumaki," Uchiha said. "Konoha SVU. I'm looking for Dr. Tsunade Senju and my partner is looking for Hinata Hyuuga."

"I'm Dr. Senju," the woman said. "And Ms. Hyuuga is in room 808."

Uzumaki nodded, walking away. Uchiha, meanwhile, guided Dr. Senju to her office. "What can you tell me about Hyuuga-san's condition?"

The doctor sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm not sure if I can help you identify your rapist," she said. "The rape kit only turned up spermicide. However…" she reached in her desk drawer and gave the detective a bag containing three capped test tubes. "I did manage to find blood and skin under Ms. Hyuuga's nails. Hopefully, that can help you."

Uchiha nodded, studying Dr. Senju. "Is there anything else, doctor?" he asked.

Dr. Senju nodded. "Ms. Hyuuga had to be treated for a rare metallic poison," she replied. "If she hadn't been found as soon as she was, it would have killed her. I'm sending the results from my analysis over to your medical examiner as soon as I've finished." She shook her head. "Whoever raped her had every intention of killing her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Room 808, Konoha Hospital, 187 W. 66th St._

Doubt and fear surrounded Detective Uzumaki while he made his way through the ICU Unit. Images from the crime scene haunted him day and night. The frozen, nearly defeated, look on his ex-wife's face haunted him even more.

Glancing around, he vaguely noticed the other nurses as he made his way to room 808. As he arrived, he had to step aside as a maintenance man pushed his cart out of the bathroom next door. _May as well get this over with_, he said to himself, attempting to will himself to open the door. Before he could muster the courage, however, the door opened for him.

"Oh hey," Neji said, walking out of the room. He glanced at his former cousin-in-law. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Uzumaki said quickly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine."

Neji smirked, shaking his head. "Hinata was right," he said. "You ARE a terrible liar!"

Uzumaki laughed lightly. "That obvious, huh?" he asked.

"That's an understatement," Neji replied. "You'll be fine. She'll be glad to see you. Besides…" He put his hand on Uzumaki's shoulder. "It's been far too long since you two talked." With that, he walked away.

Uzumaki sighed. _Get it together, Naruto_, he told himself. _You can do this_. With shaky hands, he turned the knob on Room 808.

The first thing one noticed in the room was the plethora of flowers. Orchids, roses, carnations, and various other types made the night stands look like a mini garden. Balloons encircled the lights in the room, giving it a festive feel. A mountain of cards littered the tray that one would normally use for food.

Uzumaki strolled in, sniffing the small candle that was lit. _Reminds me of when…_he thought to himself before being interrupted.

"Na…Naruto?" a small, weakened voice said in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

Uzumaki stiffened, realizing he'd been caught. As he strolled toward the owner of said voice, he took note of her appearance. Her once alabaster skin had turned a sickening shade of pale. Her lavender tinted eyes lost quite a bit of the sparkle they once held. Her once silky bluish-purple hair lost the shine it once had, now looking dull. Her chest, arms and legs were covered in gauze and tape. Odd to most, the bed's occupant smelled more like lavender than medicine. _They must have used some of the cream she used to make on her wounds_, he rationalized.

The woman in the bed studied Uzumaki as well, trying to see what had changed in the man. His once crystal blue eyes were moreso a darkened cerulean, showing off the pain and tragedy he had the pleasure of witnessing day after day. His once golden locks had faded to a small degree and were just as unruly as she remembered. His muscular form had taken on more bulk, which she couldn't help but smile about. His hands seemed more scraped and aged than they used to, making her wonder just what his life was like now. His lips, which used to stay slightly swollen when they were together, were now back to their normal thinness. She sighed, remembering the countless nights those same hands and lips made her scream countless obscenities into the night. For reasons that Hinata couldn't remember, a sharp chill ran down her spine at the thought of anything even remotely sexual. She then noticed dark circles under his eyes and cringed, almost certain that she'd caused them.

Uzumaki scratched the back of his head, somewhere between unsure of what to say and slightly uncomfortable at being studied. "It's been a long time, Hinata," he finally said.

Hinata blushed at her name crossing his lips once again. "You look good," she said, also unsure of what to say. She played with her sheets for a while, trying to decide what to say next. "How are you?"

"Good, good," Uzumaki replied, looking down and rubbing his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was," Hinata replied.

One couldn't help but notice the tension in the room. Neither could look in the other's direction without looking away with a sigh, in Naruto's case, or, in Hinata's case, an "Eep!" or other odd sound effect. Both tried to speak, but mimicked fish rather than human beings. Both fiddled with whatever random objects they could get their hands on, unable to deal with the awkwardness of the situation.

Before anyone knew it, Uzumaki started laughing. Hinata, unable to help herself, laughed as well. "We stink at this whole talking thing," Uzumaki said with a smile.

"I guess so," Hinata replied, smiling as well. She gazed at her ex-husband, wondering if she'd want to know the answer to her question. Finally, curiosity got the better of her. "What brought you here anyway?"

Uzumaki sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm the one who's investigating your attack," he replied.

Hinata lowered her head, her long locks covering the single tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh," she replied.

Uzumaki shook his hands back and forth. "I…I wanted to see you too!" he exclaimed. Uzumaki soon realized how corny and borderline desperate he sounded. "I mean…I…I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Hinata looked up, feeling a bit happier. "You and Yamato?" she asked.

Uzumaki shook his head. "Yamato-senpai changed departments a few years ago," he told her. "I work with a guy named Sasuke now."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. "Neji's college friend?"

"Yep," Uzumaki replied. "One and the same."

Hinata tilted her head slightly to the left as in thought. "Is he still dating that one girl with the red hair and glasses?" she asked.

"Karin?" Uzumaki asked. With a nod from Hinata, he chuckled. "I don't think they ever dated. The way I heard it, they worked together on a case and she decided to keep coming around." He shook his head. "I think that's who he calls Creeperella."

Hinata giggled. "Leave it to that Uchiha," she said. Her eyes soon turned serious as another thought crossed her mind. "Are _you _okay?"

Uzumaki sighed. _Why couldn't she leave things light and casual_? he asked himself. _We were doing just fine_! Trying to cover his distress, he gave her a sickeningly silly grin and closed his eyes tight. "I'm doing just fine!" he replied.

Hinata groaned. "Naruto!" she said with a twinge of frustration. "Don't lie to me!"

Uzumaki chuckled softly, finally deciding to sit next to Hinata's right leg. "Can't get anything past you," he said. "Some things never change." He closed his eyes, trying to decide how to answer her question. "I…manage somehow."

Hinata lowered her head once again. "I'm sorry," she said softly, putting more weight on those two small words than they deserved.

Uzumaki leaned toward Hinata. He used his right index finger and thumb to lift Hinata's face. "We'll deal with that part later," he told her. "For now…help me do my job."

"All right," Hinata replied with a nod. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Uzumaki told her. "Start from when you left school that evening."

Hinata shuddered, feeling chills race across her back as memories of a few nights ago bubbled to the forefront of her mind. _That explains the chill from before_, she thought to herself. _Guess I blocked it out_. "We left around six thirty that night," Hinata finally began, closing her eyes. "My students fixed us bento boxes as thanks for helping plan the Winter Solstice dance. On the way home, Arashi-kun begged me to stop for something sweet. So, we stopped at Akimichi's Bakery and Deli to pick up cinnamon buns and red bean soup, his favorite."

_Red bean soup_? Uzumaki asked himself, scratching his head in wonder.

Hinata, meanwhile, had a single, horrifying thought. "Naruto?" she began. "How's my son?"

Uzumaki froze, inwardly panicking. _How the hell am I supposed to tell her_? he asked himself.

Hinata noticed Uzumaki's reaction and panicked. She grabbed Uzumaki and dragged him so that he was literally inches from her face. If it weren't for the fear racing through her mind, she may have blushed. Back when they were children, she may have fainted from their close proximity. "Where's my son?" she asked once again, fear cutting into her voice. "What happened to him?"

Uzumaki sighed, knowing he had to break the news to her. "He's dead," he replied with a sigh. "He died in that alley."

"NO!" Hinata screamed, tears soaring down her face. "ARASHI-KUN!" She began shaking as her sobs drowned out the monitors in the room.

Uzumaki hugged Hinata, caressing her back. He whispered words of comfort until she calmed down. "You have my word," he began, "I'll catch the son of a bitch who did this to you guys. I promise."

Hinata looked Uzumaki in the eyes. "I know," she replied. "I believe in you."

Uzumaki smiled softly. "Thanks, Hinata," he said.

Hinata straightened up again. "I know you weren't finished asking me questions," she said. "What else do you want to know?"

Uzumaki sat up as well, returning to a state of mind that he affectionately calls _detective mode_. "What can you tell me about your attacker?" he asked

Hinata tilted her head once again, thinking. "Not much," she replied. "Up until that night, I'd never seen him before." She smirked. "But I do remember what you taught me to notice about others in a crime. Let's see…he was about six feet tall, medium build, brown hair and brown eyes." She closed her eyes, trying to remember another important detail. "He did mention something strange in the middle of the attack, though."

"What's that?" Uzumaki asked.

"He mentioned something about fulfilling a contract," Hinata replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Uzumaki giving her a strange look. Before she could comment, she yawned. "Sorry, but can you come back another time? I'm getting sleepy again."

Uzumaki smiled. "Of course," he said, standing to leave. He gazed at the woman he once called his and, hesitating for what seems like hours, kissed her on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Konoha Squadroom, 225 E. 85th St._

"Zabuza Momochi," Aburame began, pinning an old mug shot of the man in question onto a board, "Age 35. Serving a life sentence for assassinating an entire graduating class in Kumo. Suspected in the death of several political leaders in countless countries."

"So we're being led to a certifiable psychopath," Nara said with a yawn. "What a drag!"

Hatake studied the picture of the man whose DNA showed up at their crime scene. _For once, I agree with that lazy-ass Nara_, he thought to himself. "How do you guys plan on bringing this guy in?"

"Momochi was last seen at a weapon shot near the border," Aburame replied. "We'll send two people undercover to make a deal with him. Once we catch him, we'll go from there."

Hatake nodded. "Do whatever it takes," he told them. "No child deserves to die without their killer being caught and punished."

Several hours of tracking and a long drive later, Detectives Nara and Aburame found themselves at a weapons shop near the Hi and Kaze borders. Both men appeared in expensive-looking suits and dark shades. One couldn't tell if they were businessmen, bodyguards or mobsters.

Their target soon appeared out of an old Dodge Camaro. "You two looking for somebody?" Momochi asked, sitting on the hood.

Detective Nara leaned against the driver's side door. "An associate mentioned someone up here that could help me with a little…problem," he told the target.

Momochi nodded. "I may know someone who can help you," he said. "What kind of help are you looking for, though?"

"There's a multi-billion dollar deal in the works between my company and the government," Nara replied. "Unfortunately, there's a few certain people that are working to destroy the deal. I need these people…quieted."

Momochi sighed. "Business dealings are boring," he said with a yawn.

Nara nodded in agreement. "Perhaps," he said.

Before Momochi could comment, another door opened. Aburame stormed out, banging the hood of the car near Nara's waist. "I cannot tolerate your pitiful negotiation skills!" he yelled. "You'll be lucky to make it back to Konoha alive!" He turned to Momochi. "I apologize for my pitiful subordinate. I will pay you twenty million dollars to deliver the heads of my two main obstacles within three days."

Momochi grinned. "I need at least half of the money up front," he replied.

"No problem," Aburame said. He turned to Nara. "Don't just stand there! Get the money!"

_Don't get too caught up, Shino_, Nara said to himself. _You sound too damn convincing now_. He reached into the car, retrieving a briefcase of money. "Ten million in cash," Nara said, handing the case to Momochi.

Momochi graciously accepted the case. "A pleasure," he said. As he turned, however, a gun was pointed in his face. Momochi narrowed his eyes. "You've got balls to shove a gun in my face." Aburame, rather than answer, pulled out his badge. "Fuck."

Six hours later, Momochi sat across from a one-way window. He growled, cursing himself for being caught so easily. _I should've listened to that kid_, Momochi said to himself. _Haku tried to tell me that money is the root of all evil_…

Aburame stood against a nearby wall while Nara paced back and forth. Neither spoke, trying to make Momochi either nervous or angry enough to make the first move.

Lucky for the detectives, the setting finally unnerved Momochi. "If you detectives aren't going to do anything more than look at me, I'm leaving," he said, getting up from his seat and walking toward the door.

"Have a seat," Aburame said to Momochi, eyes narrowed.

Momochi snorted, stopping. "You guys set me up," he said. "You can't hold me for that."

"Maybe not," Nara replied. "Murder, though? We can hold you for that."

Momochi looked at the Nara, eyes widened. "What murder?" he asked, trying to cover something up.

"The murder of a young child," Aburame replied, placing the bruised and battered picture of Arashi Hyuuga in front of Momochi. "The rape and attempted murder of a young woman." He placed the bruised and battered picture of Hinata Hyuuga in front of Momochi as well. "Your blood was found near the crime scene."

Momochi leaned against a wall, feeling cocky. "Konoha doesn't scare me," he said to the detectives.

"Fair enough," Nara said. Momochi began to walk toward the door. "You walk and Kumo will be allowed to execute you."

Momochi froze. The last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of Kumo. From what he'd learned, Rai's president wanted his blood. Apparently, his niece was one of the children killed during Momochi's rampage. "What guarantees can you offer me?" he asked.

"Tell us what we want to know and we will keep you in Konoha," Aburame replied. "One lie and Kumo gets you on a gold platter."

Momochi grumbled. "Fine," he said. "I'll take the deal."

"Good," Nara replied. "Walk us through the days leading up to the attacks."

Momochi closed his eyes. "I got a letter in jail to meet someone in a curry shop on the edge of Kaze and Kawa," he began. "I ended up finding some bitch in a pink wig. She paid me fifteen million dollars up front to off both the kid and…" He paused to lick his lips and reminisce. "…the blue-haired cutie. A beautiful lay."

Aburame slammed the table. "What else?" he asked, sickened by Momochi's display.

Momochi sucked on his teeth, changing position. "Pinkie told me the beauty needed to truly suffer," he continued. "She said I needed to guarantee that the kid would die and to be truly merciless."

Nara shuddered, recalling the crime scene photos. He officially pitied Uchiha and Uzumaki. Soon, an important questioned came to mind. "How did you get out of jail?" he asked. "You were in maximum security."

Momochi smiled. "I had help," he replied. "A group of guys showed up one day and bashed in the wall of my cell. They gassed the guards and helped me escape. Once we got to the border of Kaze, they thanked me for accepting the meeting offer from their boss. When I asked for the man's real name, they gave me the same bullshit answer that was written on my letter: Mr. H."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Konoha SVU Squadroom, 225 E. 85th St._

"She'll probably kill me for this," a woman began while walking into a tall building. "But if it'll catch her attacker, so be it." The woman rode the elevator to the fifth floor, hoping the man she wished to speak with would still be there.

Meanwhile, Detectives Uzumaki and Uchiha watched as Nara and Aburame waited for Momochi to either crack or show his temper. "This is taking too long," Uzumaki whined. "Why can't I just beat answers out of him?"

Uchiha groaned. "Do you really have to ask, Dobe?" he asked his hot-headed partner.

Before Uzumaki could retort, another detective walked toward them. "You have a visitor," a man said.

Uzumaki walked toward the entrance to the squadroom and spotted his visitor. "Ms. Yuuhi," he said in greeting.

"Detective," the woman greeted in return.

"What can I do for you?" Uzumaki asked, curious.

Kurenai closed her eyes before speaking. "We need to talk," she began, "about Hinata."

Uzumaki escorted them to a room often used to help victims relax. Soft couches lined two of the walls. A small counter containing a sink, coffee maker and mini fridge lined a third wall. Uzumaki escorted the two to one of the couches. "What's going on?" he asked. "What can I do?"

Kurenai sighed, wondering if she should be telling the man such things about her dear friend. "I don't know if this will help your case or not," she began. "Hinata came up to me a few months ago, upset. I didn't know why at first, but she began telling me the story of her son and his father."

Uzumaki sat up, officially intrigued. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Her father is the reason her first marriage ended," Kurenai said, beginning her tale. "She claimed that her father ended her marriage because she hadn't given him a new heir, but I suspect there's more to the story. When she finally did give birth to her son, her father disowned the boy. He claimed the boy was a stain on the family legacy."

Kurenai began to cough. Uzumaki walked away, returning a short time later with a bottle of water. She smiled her thanks, then continued. "One night, she overheard a conversation between her father and his bodyguards. They asked him about the man her father was going to force her to marry. When they asked him about the man possibly rejecting Hinata because of her child, her father growled. He told them to get rid of the child by any means necessary and guarantee that she'd never be able to find him. Within three days, she had packed their things and ran. She eventually returned to Konoha and began teaching at the Academy. To my knowledge, she only keeps in touch with one of her relatives. A cousin, I think." She laughed. "I thought he was her brother at first. Whenever he stopped by the academy to see her, he made it a point to growl at any parents and teachers that showed any sort of sexual interest in her." Uzukaki chuckled. "She finally decided a few months ago to try contacting her son's father. By then, I'd convinced her that he deserved to know he had a son out there. She was afraid he'd disown her and her son, just like her father had."

Uzumaki took in everything Kurenai told him. At times, he felt sorry for his ex. At others, he wanted to personally drop kick Hiashi into the middle of the next century. He tried to keep his temper in check, however. Finally, curiosity got the best of him. "So whatever happened between her and her son's father?" he asked. "Did she ever tell him? What did he say?"

Kurenai looked at Uzumaki, confused. "You went to see her yesterday, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Uzumaki replied, uncertain where her line of questioning was headed. "What about it?"

"When you two talked, Hinata never brought up her son?" Kurenai asked.

"Only to ask if he was okay," Uzumaki replied.

Kurenai sighed. _Enough is enough, Hinata_! her mind screamed. "Then you'll have to ask her about what happened with Arashi's father," Kurenai finally said. "I've probably already told you too much. Plus, as I said before, I don't even know if what I told you will help."

Uzumaki nodded. "I know," he said. "But I appreciate the information." _Just what ARE you hiding, Hinata_? he asked himself. _Do I even wanna know_?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Room 808, Konoha Hospital

187 W. 66th St.

* * *

><p>On the ride to the fifth floor, Uzumaki leaned against the back wall of the elevator. <em>I can't take this anymore<em>! he said to himself. _I know I told her we'd wait until later to talk, but I've gotta know what's going on. How else can I help her_?

The walk to Hinata's room felt like the equivalent of the final walk to the electric chair. Uzumaki's feet felt heavy, as if his body wanted him to turn back. Despite Hatake's previous best efforts to tell him to let the past stay in the past, Uzumaki simply couldn't. His concerns, frustrations, fears and suspicions all battled for supremacy in his mind. Those same emotions finally led him to leave the squad room immediately after his conversaion with Kurenai.

Upon walking into the room, Uzumaki smiled at seeing Hinata tending to her flowers. _Nice to see she's feeling a little better_, he thought to himself.

Hinata looked up, hearing that she had company. She was used to doctors and nurses coming in and leaving from her room at all hours of the day. Despite bouts of exhaustion, Hinata tried to carry casual conversations with each of them. When she saw Uzumaki, however, she grinned from ear to ear. "Hi," she said, patting the seat next to her. "Nice to see you again."

Uzumaki nodded in return, closing the door behind him. Hinata looked at him curiously, but said nothing. As he walked closer, it was obvious that Uzumaki had an awful lot on his mind. Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous with each step he took. Once he finally reached the bed, Uzumaki gazed into Hinata's eyes. An untold amount of emotions lay within the darkened cerulean orbs. "We need to talk," he finally said.

Hinata sighed, caressing her temples. "I knew this day would finally come," she said in turn. "I've been somewhere between dreading and wanting to say the same thing for the past eight years."

Uzumaki finally sat down, turning to face her. As he did so, a look that was somewhere between worry and fear crossed his face. Uzumaki tried to hide the emotions, but failed. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling as if his throat was closing up. _I finally have the chance to find out what happened to us and here I am acting like a dork_! Uzumaki thought, chastising himself. "What happened?" he finally asked, knowing the words carried a hell of a lot of weight.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. "I hope you have more than a couple minutes," she said.

Uzumaki grabbed her hands. "I'm here for answers," he told Hinata. "I have all the time in the world."

Hinata nodded, unsure where to begin. She lowered her head, recalling that fateful April day. "I'm sorry," she said. "As much as I'd love to say I left for something as simple as a fight or something one of us did, I can't. I had to."

Uzumaki looked at her, stunned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It all started a few days after you passed the detective exam," Hinata began. "I was headed to an interview with an elementary school when my father and his bodyguards showed up at our door. I invited him in, wondering why he'd picked that day to stop by."

Uzumaki snorted. "I didn't even know he knew how to find our place," he said. "I always thought he'd be too good to travel anywhere but the business district and anywhere that high society lived."

Hinata glared at Uzumaki. "Be nice!" she said, chastising Uzumaki. "No matter how much I hate him right now, he's still my father. That day, though…that day, he may as well have been the grim reaper." Uzumaki looked at her, confused. "Father stopped by with what became his guaranteed plan to break us up. Somehow, he'd found out about a few of the stupid things you'd done as a kid but were never caught for. So, he gave me two options: leave and divorce you, or give him the opportunity to take the information to the police commissioner and get you both fired and deported for what you'd done."

Uzumaki looked at Hinata, stunned. "I was thirteen!" he exclaimed. "Besides, how did he find out about something that was wiped from my record?"

"He called in a favor from a friend on the Suna council," she replied.

Uzumaki groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he said. "THAT'S what he wants to use against me?"

"May I suggest getting to know people before nearly beating the now general of the Kaze army to death?" she offered.

"Not if they threaten to kill you," Uzumaki retorted. He soon realized how possessive he sounded. "I…I mean…" He turned beet red. "Shit!" Uzumaki scratched the back of his head and smirked. "Guess I'm still overprotective of you."

Hinata blushed a deep crimson. "I…I s…see," she said, unsure what to make of the situation. She finally resolved to shove the feeling aside and continue her story. "I was scared for you. I couldn't let him do that to you, not when you'd finally gotten where you wanted to be in your career. I refused to be the obstacle holding you back from success. So, to appease Father, I left." She gazed deeply into Uzumaki's eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Uzumaki smiled warmly. "Of course," he told her. "I just wish you'd told me sooner. I would've given anything to keep you. You know that!"

Hinata closed her eyes. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you," she said. "I refused to be the reason you had regrets." Hinata snorted, then giggled. _If Father were here, he'd chastise me for acting so un-ladylike_, she thought to herself. "So much for that. But I felt like I was in a no-win situation. I was being watched to guarantee that I went through with it and didn't give you any sort of heads up." Uzumaki growled.

"Then a few months passed," she continued. "I'd moved back to the estate and was forced onto countless dates with nobles and other influential men from countries around the world. Finally, one of the men courting me forced Father's hand. He told Father that he refused to court a woman who was clearly already soiled. When he asked what the man referred to, he told him that I was pregnant. Father became furious, demanding to know who impregnated me. I refused to tell him. He eventually calmed, believing he could somehow force one of the men I dated to claim responsibility for the child and marry me."

Hinata reached for a cup of water. Taking a sip, she faintly patted her stomach. "The day Arashi-kun was born was both the happiest and saddest day of my life," she said. "On the one hand, Arashi-kun was a beautiful and healthy little boy. On the other…" she looked at Uzumaki sadly. "…his father had no idea that Arashi-kun existed. Over the course of several months, Father had every man that courted me tested to see if any of them were Arashi-kun's father. As the process continued, he became more furious. He'd already disowned Arashi-kun from birth, since he was a stain on the Hyuuga legacy. I guess he also had a preference for who the father could be, since some of the men were richer and more influential than others. He finally got down the last three when Arashi-kun was about six months old. Neither of the men left were whom Father wanted as his son-in-law, I guess."

"One night, also in April, I overheard Father talking to his bodyguards," she continued. "Apparently, he'd bribed a blue-eyed noble who was second in line for the crown in Kiri to marry me. When asked about Arashi-kun, he simply called him a stain almost as big as the blond idiot I finally left." Uzumaki snorted. "He told them that Arashi-kun had to disappear when he turned six months old. He didn't care whether Arashi-kun was given up for adoption or chopped into tiny pieces and left to rot in a bird's nest overlooking Konoha. He simply wasn't allowed to be found by me. I, meanwhile, was to be shipped away as soon as Arashi-kun disappeared to marry this strange man that I'd never met. I think Father told him I was an athletic virgin, so obviously me showing up with Arashi-kun would've destroyed the deal and Father's reputation."

Hinata huffed. "I couldn't let that happen!" she exclaimed. "I refused to let anyone hurt my baby. So, I packed our things and we ran. I went to stay at a friend's place near the Kaze border for a few months."

"Don't tell me," Uzumaki began with a groan. "That damn Kiba, right?"

Hinata giggled. "I never understood what you had against him," she said with a smile. "But yeah, his place. Kiba helped me find a school to teach in that Father wouldn't dare come near and a nearby apartment. We settled in and were pretty happy. Arashi-kun became a sweet boy. I couldn't have asked for a better child. Neji-niisan even stopped by from time to time and played with him. I had a great life."

"A few months ago, though, I received a letter from Father," she said, erasing the smile from her face. "Apparently, he sent a couple of his bodyguards to follow Neji-niisan. Father suspected that he knew where to find me. Why he needed to know, I wish I understood. I already knew that he passed my rights to Hanabi. I still don't know why I had to be found. Anyway, he wrote about how disappointed he was in me. I'd passed on being the wife of a man who is now next in line for Kiri's throne. I passed on teaching at what he called a world-class university. And, most important to him, I passed on a fresh start. He was furious that I passed all that up for dealing with the riff raff of society. He said that I was raised to want more than to marry, give birth to and raise scum."

Uzumaki growled. "That son of a bitch had no right…" he exclaimed, his knuckles having turned white at this point.

"Naruto!" Hinata said, chastising him. "That's still my father and is…" A single tear rolled down her cheek. "…_was _Arashi-kun's grandfather."

Uzumaki wanted to say more or even to argue with Hinata, but bit his tongue. Rather, he began to ask the last question he still had on his mind. "Does Arashi's father know he's dead?" he asked Hinata. She stiffened and looked at him, hurt. He studied Hinata's face for a moment. "Arashi's my son…isn't he?"

Hinata looked him in the eyes, then nodded. "Yes," she said softly.

Uzumaki stared at her, stunned. He didn't know which emotion hit harder: the fact that he had a son out there or the fact that he just realized he is investigating his son's murder. Countless emotions ran across his face. The two that seemed to remain, however, were heartbreak and pure, unadulterated, rage.

Hinata studied Uzumaki. _Why is he acting so strangely_? she asked herself.

She soon received her answer. "I don't get it," Uzumaki finally said. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've done anything for you and Arashi."

Hinata looked at him, confused. "But I did tell you," she said. "I tried calling you, but some woman answered and said that I had the wrong number. So, I mailed you a letter. Didn't you get it?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Konoha SVU Interrogation Room 3

225 E. 85th Street

* * *

><p>Four hours into the interrogation, Detectives Nara and Aburame were showing a loss of patience more and more…<p>

"Dammit Momochi!" Nara yelled, banging a table. "Stop being so damn troublesome and give me your client's real name!"

Momochi narrowed his eyes. "I already told you," he began, nearly growling, "I was never told his name! All my orders came from Pinky! She only said Mr. H financed the whole deal."

Hatake watched the interrogation along with Konoha's Assistant District Attorney, Asuma Sarutobi. The two were old acquaintances, having gone through school together before Hatake left for the police academy and Asuma left for law school. "So what do you think?" Hatake asked, studying Asuma's face.

Asuma sighed. _This squad's cases never get easier for me to stomach_, he thought to himself. "I'm not happy that your detectives promised this guy a deal," he finally said. "But…I'm glad they got the son of a bitch." He listened to the interrogation for a few moments more. "I hope you realize how much tap dancing I've had to do with my boss and Kumo's DA just to make this happen."

Hatake gave his patented eye-smile. "Thanks Asuma," he said. "I knew we could count on you."

Asuma grumbled. "You owe me for this," he told his old friend.

Hatake laughed. "Remind me to call you later today if you're gone when Naruto gets back," he told Asuma. "There was a woman he was talking to earlier that you'd probably be interested in."

Asuma smiled. "That's more like it!" he said. "See…that's why I don't mind doing favors for you!"

Aburame, meanwhile, stepped out from the interrogation room. "Sarutobi-san," he said, nodding a hello to Asuma. "I apologize for making a promise we didn't have permission to make. We just had to scare this guy into talking."

Asuma shook his head. "I know, Aburame-san," he said. "Please call me next time BEFORE getting backed in a corner. If I never have to tap dance with Kumo again, it'll be far too soon!"

Nara walked out a few moments later. "Hey Asuma," he said in greeting. "He's all warmed up for you!"

Asuma sighed, somewhere between wanting to smack his friend's son and dreading being in the same room with the infamous Kumo Butcher. "It's showtime," he finally said. Before closing the door, he glared at Nara. "If you EVER get me caught up like this again, Shikamaru, I will personally give that Temari girl your home address and schedule."

Nara's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't," he said with a growl.

Asuma smiled. "Try me," he said, closing the door.

The interrogation room was a relatively simplistic structure. The room was painted in a rust color to match the brick that lined one of the walls. There were two large fluorescent lights that hung overhead, but the bulbs were a very low wattage. There was a tiny window along the brick wall, just high enough that almost no one would be able to see the outside world. There were several cracks along the walls from numerous suspects and people of interest that have rammed things (or had themselves bashed) into them. The room's temperature hovered around fifty degrees in the summer and around thirty the rest of the year. The room was designed to unnerve just about anyone. Some crazy studied that was read by the then commissioner said that those things all led to more voluntary confessions and better information that led to arrests.

Momochi watched Asuma as he walked into the interrogation room. "So are you the guy who can save my ass from Kumo?" he asked the man.

Asuma sat in front of Momochi. "I can try," he told Momochi. "My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I'm with the Konoha District Attorney's office." He offered a handshake. "Here's the deal: help us catch the pink-haired woman and Mr. H and I will personally talk to Kumo about your sentence. You'll serve twenty-five years for the murder and twenty years for the rape. Both will be served here in Konoha. But if you lie or your information is found to be useless, there is no deal. I will personally lead Kumo's District Attorney to your cell to take you away."

Momochi closed his eyes. He could help the lawyer and serve the ridiculous sentence in Konoha and be guaranteed the chance to live. Or he could bullshit around and be led back to Kumo. _If I go back to Kumo_,_ I'm definitely gonna die_! Momochi thought to himself. _That damn man has been hunting me down since I escaped jail_!_ Even when I was in, I know all those murder attempts were his doing_. "I'll take the deal," Momochi said. "I have nothing to lose."

A few moments later, Uzumaki finally returned from the hospital. Anyone looking at the man knew he had a lot on his mind. Most of the detectives stayed out of the way as he walked toward his partner and the captain. "Sorry I took so long," Uzumaki said, walking toward Uchiha and Hatake.

Uchiha stared at his partner. "You look like shit," he said.

Uzumaki snorted. "Nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hatake asked him.

"I've been better," Uzumaki replied. "Let's just say I received a heaping helping of lousy news."

Hatake nodded. "The suspect finally confessed," he told Uzumaki. "There are now two more people we have to find and arrest."

"Understood," Uzumaki said. "I just don't know how much good I'll be today. My mind is a wreck. I'll do what I can, but I wanted you to know up front."

"Thanks," Hatake said. He patted Uzumaki's shoulder. "You'll make it. When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Konoha SVU Squadroom

225 E. 85th Street

* * *

><p>"You look like you need a drink," Uchiha said, looking at his partner.<p>

Uzumaki shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I'll be fine."

Uchiha groaned. "Quit bullshitting," he said. "And it wasn't a suggestion. You're going. I'm paying."

Uzumaki muttered something along the lines of "I can't stand that damn Teme" under his breath. "Fine." he finally said. "Let me jot down a few things for later. I found out a few things that I need answers to."

"Hurry up!" Uchiha said, walking toward the door. "I don't have all-" He stumbled and hit someone as he was walking. As he glanced at his human wall, he was officially blown away. "What are you doing here?"

The human wall glared at Uchiha. "Mind helping me off the damn floor?" she asked. "Or are you gonna keep making me feel like I've hit a blunt object?"

Uchiha growled, helping the woman off the floor. "It's been a long time," he began, "Sakura."

Sakura sat down in a nearby chair, which happened to be Uchiha's. "Yeah it has," she said with a smile. "I believe the last time I saw you, I was being dumped and somehow ended up on a park bench."

Uchiha deadpanned. "You passed out," he told her. "What did you expect? I was leaving and you were being a bitch!"

"Fuck you!" she snapped. Sakura then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Never mind. Never mind. That's all in the past. I've moved on and I'm sure you moved on." She studied Uchiha carefully, glancing from his stocky hips and thighs, up to his chiseled chest and toward his face which, once upon a time, she believed had been sculpted by either God/Kami or a being of similar power. "Then again, knowing you, you're still dodging women."

Uchiha smirked. "You know me," he said.

Sakura, in turn, snorted. "That's the problem." she said. "You've always been too picky and too much of a playboy to settle down with a girlfriend." She then showed off a new bracelet and necklace. "I, meanwhile, settled down with a great guy and couldn't be happier."

Uchiha was officially intrigued. "Who did you settle down with?" he asked.

Before Sakura could respond, someone else joined in the conversation. "Hey Sakura-chan," Uzumaki said, walking toward her and Uchiha. He gave her a kiss and grabbed her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd treat you to an early dinner," Sakura replied. "You've been so stressed out lately. I thought a night out might help."

"That's what I told him," Uchiha muttered.

Uzumaki looked back and forth between his girlfriend and his best friend. "You two already know each other?" he asked.

"We used to hang out and all when we were younger," Uchiha replied. "I haven't seen her in about twelve years."

"That makes my job easier," Uzumaki said. "Now I don't have to go through with that awkward dinner where you two are trying to get to know each other." He soon remembered his partner's so-called offer. "But I can't go to dinner tonight, Sakura-chan." He nodded toward Uchiha. "Teme here is forcing me to go out drinking with him."

Sakura tried not to laugh. "Teme, huh?" she asked. Before a full minute went by, she fell over herself laughing. "At least now I know who Teme is."

Uchiha glared at Uzumaki. "What exactly have you been telling her about me?" he asked his partner.

Uzumaki gave Uchiha a cheesy grin, then grabbed Sakura by the waist. "Let's go to dinner, Sakura-chan!" he yelled, practically dragging Sakura out of the squadroom. "I think I'll catch Teme for drinks another day."

"Narutoooooooooooo!" Sakura yelled, running to keep up with the hyperactive man that was nearly dragging her down the hall.

As they neared the elevator, they saw Nara and Aburame escort Momochi to a jail cell. The commotion made all three men to look up at the crazed folks coming toward them. Sakura looked up and into the eyes of Zabuza Momochi. In turn, Momochi got angry and pounded the wall between the two elevators. "You bitch!" he yelled, pointing at Sakura.

Uzumaki pushed Sakura behind him. "Watch yourself!" he said, practically growling at the man.

"Follow your own advice!" Momochi yelled. "That bitch set me up! That's the pink-haired bitch that got me in this fucking mess!"

Sakura, meanwhile, tried backing away from Uchiha and Uzumaki. "I think I'll take a rain check on dinner," she said. Before she could get back to the squadroom, however, two hands grabbed her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Konoha SVU Interrogation Room 4, 225 E. 85th Street

* * *

><p>Sparks seemed to fly as the interrogation room's occupants locked eyes with one another. The fact that the two had history together as a pseudo-couple once upon a time meant nothing. The fact that they had known each other for many years meant nothing. In fact, nothing about their pasts mattered in these four walls. Rather, only one thing mattered…what was the newly incarcerated and bloodthirsty psychopath talking about?<p>

"Don't think I'll talk to you just because we grew up together!" a woman yelled at her captor, enraged.

The detective sitting across the table from the fuming woman snorted. "I couldn't care if I'd slept with you last night!" he said in turn. "None of that matters right now. I just want answers."

The woman reached across the table, slapping the detective. "Fuck you!" she yelled.

"Not even in your dreams!" the detective said back, eyes becoming like hardened black steel. "And I suggest you don't pull that shit again." He stood and walked to a wall behind the woman. "Sakura, just tell me what the hell you've done and you can take your chances with Naruto."

"I'm not telling you shit until my lawyer gets here!" the woman spat at her one-time crush. "So, Sasuke, you can go fuck yourself!"

Twenty minutes later, a third person entered the overly tense room. One look at the man would guarantee the assumption that he was either a psychotic computer nerd or a mad scientist. The shades that seemed to shine over whenever a sadistic smile crossed his face didn't exactly help his image.

The man walked toward Detective Uchiha, reaching out his hand. When Uchiha refused to shake his hand, he snorted. "No need to be so uppity," the man said. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I'll be representing Miss Haruno's interests." He flipped through his notepad. "You must be Detective Sasuke Uchiha."

Uchiha stared at the silver-tongued lawyer. "How would you know that?" he asked, somewhere between curious and slightly disturbed.

Yakushi gave a smile so sickeningly sweet that Uchiha's stomach turned. "Let's just say Miss Haruno gives very accurate descriptions," he replied. "Now…what exactly are you people charging my client with?"

"Let's start with conspiracy to murder and hiring a hitman," Uchiha told Yakushi. "We can always branch out from there."

Yakushi snorted. "Does this look like the face of a woman who would want someone murdered?" he asked. Yakushi soon reconsidered his words. "On second thought, don't answer. I know you and my client have history together."

Meanwhile, Uzumaki stared through the one-way mirror, banging on a nearby wall. His mind had been racing ever since the run-in with the psychopath responsible for attacking his ex-wife and murdering his newly discovered son. The psychopath's words echoed nonstop. _Bitch set me up_! _That's the pink-haired bitch that got me in this fucking mess_!

Nara stood on the opposite side of Uzumaki's cement punching bag. "Are you gonna be able to get through this troublesome mess?" he asked his longtime friend.

Uzumaki looked in the Nara's direction. His once calming and lively eyes were full of fire and rage. His unruly hair now seemed to fly about as if electricity had shot through it. "Would you be all right if you were in my shoes?" he asked angrily. "My ex is laid up in a hospital and, without tons of surgery, has no chance of every having children again. I just found out that I'm a father…and that my son is sitting in our morgue. And I just found out that one of the people responsible is my live-in girlfriend!" He punched the wall hard enough to crack it.

Nara shook his head. "I don't envy your position," he said mostly to himself. "But you've gotta try to hold on." He patted his friend's shoulder. "If what you and Uchiha said about her family is true, she's gonna need you and that cousin of hers now more than ever." With that, the Nara walked away.

Uzumaki returned his attention to the interrogation, furious. _What the hell was she thinking_? Uzumaki asked himself once again. _Why would she want to go after my ex_? _Why attack an innocent child_?

Meanwhile, Yakushi continued to dance around Uchiha's questions. "You people are using the word of a deranged and murderous psychopath to charge my client with murder?" he asked sarcastically. "How cute! I'd love to meet the judge that allows that identification to fly. Need I remind you that the man was given a deal by the D.A. and is trying to save his own ass?"

Before Uchiha could say anything more, the door to the interrogation room was slammed so hard into the adjoining wall that a new hole decorated it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Uzumaki asked, growling at his girlfriend.

Yakushi smirked at the new detective. "Ah, you must be the bad cop," he said.

"SHUT UP!" Uzumaki yelled at the lawyer. He turned his attention toward Haruno and growled. "Now I want answers and you're damn sure gonna tell me what I wanna know."

Yakushi glared at Uzumaki. "Watch yourself, detective," he said in a low voice. "My client-" Haruno put a hand on her lawyer's arm, effectively shutting him up. She whispered something in her lawyer's ear, making him panic. Everyone watching the two could hear Yakushi loudly whisper to his client that she was about to make a terrible mistake.

Haruno soon stared down her boyfriend, emotions flying through her mind, eyes and heart. "I had to do something!" she yelled. "That bitch and her brat were gonna ruin everything!"

Yakushi shook his head. _I could've gotten her off and guaranteed myself a huge payday_, he thought to himself. _Oh well_! _Can't be helped now_. "We want a deal," he told the detectives, knowing the ADA could hear his every word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Konoha SVU Interrogation Room 4, 225 E. 85th Street

* * *

><p>"No," Uzumaki told Yakushi. "If it's up to me, she can rot for what she's done."<p>

"Well, thankfully, it's not up to you," Yakushi muttered.

A dent soon appeared in the table a mere inch away from Yakushi's right hand. "I dare you to say something out of the way to me again," Uzumaki growled. "I promise you that my badge will mean absolutely nothing if you do."

Uchiha grabbed his partner, pulling him out of the interrogation room. "Naruto!" he chastised. "Get your ass together!" He sighed, grabbing Uzumaki's shoulders. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry-"

"Then what the hell _are_ you saying?!" Uzumaki asked, growling.

"I'm saying to keep your damn temper in check or at least use it to get Sakura to talk," Uchiha replied. "You and I both want answers. We both want your ex and her son-"

"He's my son too," Uzumaki told his partner softly. "Hinata confirmed it earlier."

Uchiha stared at his friend, stunned. "Damn," he finally said. He raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm...I'm sorry, man."

Uzumaki shook his hand back and forth in a dismissive fashion. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "Like I said before, I just want justice." He scratched the back of his head. "It's just becoming harder by the moment to leave my personal life out of it."

Uchiha deadpanned. "No shit," he said. "This case is all about your personal life." He watched his partner. "You okay now?"

Uzumaki smiled. "Yeah," he told his friend. He soon gave a devilish smirk. "But they don't need to know that."

The two reentered the interrogation room and found Haruno with her head hanging low. Her lawyer, on the other hand, had a Cheshire cat-style grin on his face. "We got off on the wrong feet, detectives," Yakushi said, once again attempting to use his silver tongue. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a voice recorder. "I guarantee that I will get a deal for my client."

"What do you have on there?" Uchiha asked, nodding toward the recorder.

"Why, the answers you two are looking for," Yakushi replied, "of course."

"Of course," Uchiha replied, rolling his eyes.

"And what, pray tell, will this information cost us?" Asuma asked, finally returning to the interrogation room.

"A few guarantees," Yakushi replied. "My client wants-" Once again, Haruno placed a hand on her lawyer's arm. Unlike last time, however, her lawyer shoved her hand aside. He turned to Haruno, his face turning to something akin to crumbling stone. "If you do not allow me free reign to negotiate, I cannot guarantee that you'll get any kind of humane treatment."

"I don't care," Haruno replied. "I just don't care anymore." She looked toward Uzumaki. "All I've ever wanted was a relationship that led to a happy marriage. I was on my way there when some bit…:" Haruno looked up at Uzumaki, who was sending eye daggers in her direction at the disrespectful mention of his ex-wife. "...I mean, woman…just _had _to call our home, looking for _MY _man. When I ran her away, she refused to stay away. Instead, she sends a pitiful letter saying something like 'Blah…blah…blame Father…blah…blah…I'm sorry…blah…blah…you have a son…blah…blah…I still love you…"

Uzumaki looked at the woman he thought he loved like she'd grown a second head for the third time that day. His head was still trying to wrap itself around the woman before him trying to kill a woman that he hadn't spoken to in nearly a decade - all because of something that he deserved to know. A person can't possibly be THAT jealous and paranoid…could they?

Asuma stared at Haruno as well, curiosity finally beginning to peak. "What did you do with the letter to Detective Uzumaki?" he asked her.

Haruno waved her hand from side to side in a dismissive fashion. "What any sane woman would've done with it," she replied. "I burned it in the fireplace."

Uzumaki nearly crawled over the table, the urge to choke Haruno officially too much to contain. "What have you done?" he asked, somewhere between shouting and growling. Uzumaki slammed the table a matter of inches away from her. "Hinata did nothing to you..."

"That bitch was trying to take you away from me!" Haruno shouted. "She was using that brat of hers as a trap to get you back! Why else would that bitch wait eight years to get back in touch with you?"

Haruno curled up in a ball as Uzumaki yet again attempted to reach across the table and attack her. She looked at the man in front of her with a combination of pain and confusion. _What the hell did that woman do that you're still so attached to her_? she asked herself. _What did I do wrong_? Haruno sighed. "Naruto," she began softly, "don't I deserve my happily ever after moment, too?"

Uzumaki stared at her for a moment, floored. Could that be what this is all about? "Not like this," he finally replied. "And after what you've done, not with me." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Haruno's head hit the table with a loud thud. All that anyone in the room could hear was a sharp wail echo from one wall to the other. No one dared say anything until an officer came in and escorted her to the lockup.

Asuma once again sat in front of Yakushi. "I'll think about a deal depending on what's on the tape," he told the man.

Yakushi grinned. "Certainly," he replied, pressing play on the digital tape recorder.

As everyone in and just outside of the interrogation room listened in, everyone there couldn't help but say something to the tune of "Oh shit!" or "You've gotta be kidding me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

VIP Lounge, Akimichi's Restaurant, 102 5th Avenue

* * *

><p>Thirty men, all dressed impeccably well, gathered together for a business luncheon and presentation at the newest Akimichi's Restaurant. Unlike the others, this one catered to those that desired to see and be seen. The outside of the restaurant was encased in ivory and marble. Inside, one of the walls was a fish tank and showcased some of the most exotic types of fish known to man. While some guests had no problem taking in each creature's beauty, others became angry with the waiters when they were told that they could not eat the fish. A number of waiters had their jobs threatened due to this.<p>

One by one, each of the thirty men were led to a banquet room. Three out of four walls were covered in gold leaf. The final wall had a masterpiece painted by one of the world's top artists and worth at least 3.5 million yen.

"Hyuuga-san, you sure know how to pick a great meeting place!" a man said, sitting in a traditional Japanese fashion. He could not resist gazing at the painting on the wall.

Hiashi Hyuuga smiled, mentally patting himself on the back. "Let's just say I have a nose for the finer things in life, Tsuchikage-sama," he said in between instructing an underling in how to properly set up a projector that faced the back wall of their private room. "An old associate owns this place. I gave him the money to open this location on the condition that this one be the crown jewel of the city."

The Tsuchikage smiled. "Your associate did a fine job with the place," he said, admiring the room even more.

Hiashi nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him that when he walks in," he said.

As everyone settled in and began another round of small talk, Hiashi took note of every person in the room. Before him sat not only the Tsuchikage, but also the Hokage, the Raikage, the Kazekage and Tsuchikage. There were also a number of business leaders from each of the five great nations, some of which courted Hinata at one point or another. One man in particular, a man named Yusuke Sato, was the man Hiashi had hoped would be his son-in-law. Now, sadly, he was merely a close friend of his. He would have tried pawning his younger daughter on him, but she was currently obsessed with a damn Sarutobi boy that was related to the district attorney. His nephew? His son? He couldn't care (and really didn't bother to care) which. Hiashi sighed at the thought of his daughters. Although he had to admit that Hinabi picked a boy that could later prove useful in gaining favor with the district attorney, he balled his fists in frustration at the thought of the damn Uzumaki boy that Hinata had the gall to not only allow to court her, but to marry in secret.

"Is something the matter, Hyuuga-san?" Gaara, the Kazekage asked.

Hiashi shook away his troubled thoughts. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was thinking of my daughter."

Gaara nodded. "And how is Hinata-san?" he asked. "I heard that she was attacked."

"She's...getting better," Hiashi explained. "The doctors have told her that it will take a number of surgeries before she has even a chance of having children. Otherwise, she seems to be in better spirits."

"That's a relief," Gaara said. "She's a wonderful girl. I was concerned about her."

Hiashi looked at Gaara strangely. "How, exactly, do you know my daughter?" he asked, curious.

"Her ex-husband and I have known each other for quite some time," Gaara explained. "He introduced me to her a number of years ago, when they were just dating." Gaara looked at Hiashi strangely. "I thought she'd mentioned it to you."

"I'm afraid not," Hiashi retorted. "We aren't exactly close."

"That's a shame," Gaara said.

As the meeting commenced, everyone involved patted themselves on the back. Business seemed to be prospering in more ways than any of them could have imagined in the two years since they began working together. Hiashi was commended by a number of the guests for the cutthroat means that he'd used to spearhead the business deal. Hiashi smiled, promising himself a trip to a tropical island of some sort in the near future.

Hiashi's thoughts were interrupted, however, by a knock at the door.

"Come in, my friend!" Hiashi yelled, feeling joyous. He couldn't wait to rain praises on the restaurant to his associate and once classmate.

However, that would never come to pass...

Two men walked in, gazing at everyone gathered. One of the men, however, focused more of his attention on Hiashi himself. "I didn't know you considered me a friend," Uzumaki said with a smile. "I'm flattered."

"What are you doing here, brat?" Hiashi seethed. "This is a private business meeting. Anything unrelated to such matters can wait."

"I'm afraid not, Hyuuga-san," Uchiha said, walking toward Hiashi. "We came to personally wrap up the murder of your grandson and the attempted murder of your daughter."

"Grandson?" a number of guests mumbled to one another.

Uzumaki seethed. "You told your partners about Hinata's attack, but didn't bother telling them about her son?" he growled. "He didn't deserve that!"

"That brat didn't deserve anything from me!" Hiashi yelled. "He was a stain on the Hyuuga legacy, tainted with unworthy blood!" He scoffed. "Quite frankly, the child being gone is of no concern to me."

Uzumaki growled, racing to punch Hiashi. Gaara, however, stood in time to stop him. "This isn't the way," Gaara told Uzumaki. "You know better."

Uzumaki nodded. "You're right," he said. "I didn't know you were doing business with such a prick, you dusty bastard!"

A few of the guests scoffed at the informal manner that Uzumaki spoke with the Kazekage. Gaara, however, laughed it off. "So says the guy who married his daughter," he retorted.

"Touché," Uzumaki said. He returned his attention to Hiashi. "One of our suspects links you to the man who attacked Hinata and Arashi. We're here to place you under arrest."

A number of guests murmured to one another. Hiashi, however, stood and straightened his suit. "You won't get far in court with the word of a whore and a hardened criminal," he refuted. "You have no reasonable way to claim that I did anything to my daughter and her mistake."

Uzumaki gave an evil grin. "You were dumb enough to be caught on tape," he retorted. "You're under arrest for the murder of Arashi Hyuuga, as well as the attempted murder and rape of Hinata Hyuuga." He stood behind Hiashi and placed cuffs as tightly as possible on his wrists.

Neji, who was sitting nearby in stunned silence, finally stood and walked toward his uncle. "Please tell me this isn't true," he pleaded.

Hiashi held his head high. "Your cousin disgraced our clan," he explained. "There are-"

Before Hiashi could finish his explanation, Neji punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

-END-


End file.
